1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable length shaft assembly that allows for quick, semi-permanent length adjustments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a variable length shaft that conforms to USGA rules, and whose length can be adjusted without the use of shaft extension components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customization of golf clubs to help golfers attain better shots has become a popular and more prevalent practice in recent years. Golf club manufacturers and designers have devised various features to allow club fitters and golf club players to adjust certain characteristics of their clubs. Such characteristics include loft, lie, face angle, center of gravity (CG) location, and club length.
Current technology provides two methods to adjust overall club length. One such method involves the destruction and removal of the grip on a shaft. Upon removal of the grip by peeling or tearing, the end portion of the shaft is trimmed to decrease the club length or an extension piece is affixed to the end of the shaft to increase its length. Aftermarket extensions are available specifically for this purpose; alternatively, extensions can be made from portions of other golf club shafts that are cut to the desired length and then inserted into the end of the first club's shaft. The extension piece must match the diameter of the existing shaft, so it is necessary at times to build up the diameter of the extension or existing shaft by adding layers of tape. This method requires that the user making the adjustments have access to potentially expensive new components and tools as well as having a high level of skill. It also causes damage to the original shaft and grip.
The second method of adjusting club length involves replacing the entire shaft and grip using a semi-permanent head-shaft connection device that some manufacturers offer with their clubs, particularly with drivers. The existing shaft may be removed from the driver head and replaced with a different shaft that has either a shorter or longer length. This method is not possible on all clubs, however, as the head must have hardware that allows for removal of the shaft and replacement with a new shaft without damaging the head.
A golfer who does not possess club altering skills or the necessary disposable income to purchase new components likely will be daunted by these two methods of adjusting club length. The first method requires the golfer to make use of several tools to remove the grip and cut the shaft if he or she desires a shorter length, and also to have materials such as tape and a replacement grip on hand to replace the grip and mend any damage caused to the shaft and grip. The skill set required to change the shaft length using this method is usually beyond the abilities of the average golfer, so the golfer would need to seek the services of a golf club fitter or technician to have their club length changed. The second method requires the golfer to buy an entirely new shaft at a different length, which can be very expensive, and also may require the golfer to retain a golf club fitter or technician to replace the shaft.
Ultimately, the two methods described above require an inventory of spare components and above average technical skill, particularly with regard to the first method. It is therefore desirable to facilitate the change of a club's length using a faster, easier, and less expensive system and method than is currently available.